Dance Ki Takkar (season 8)
| image = | presenter = Varun Kumar & Gurbani Judge | channel = Star Plus | run = 5 January – 26 May 2019 | housemates = | winner = Ravi Dubey | runner up = Varun Sood | previous = Season 7 | next = Season 9'' }}'Dance Ki Takkar 8 is the eighth season the the popular dance show Dance Ki Takkar. It started on the 5 January 2019 on Star Plus. It is hosted by Varun Kumar and Bani J. The series ended on 26 May 2019 declaring Ravi Dubey as the winner. Varun Sood became the runner up. Contestants *Ravi Dubey & Rani Sharma, winners on May 26, 2019 *Varun Sood & Preeti Kapoor, first runners-ups on May 26, 2019 *Tanishaa Mukerji & Sumit Khanna, second runners-ups on May 26, 2019 *Aaliya Qureshi & Arjun Chadda, third runners-ups on May 26, 2019 *Zain Imam & Sadia Siddiqui, eliminated on May 25, 2019 *Shibani Dandekar & Ashish Khanna, eliminated on May 25, 2019 *Rashami Desai & Salman Qureshi, eliminated on May 19, 2019 *Abrar Qazi & Rani Sharma, eliminated on May 12, 2019 *Parvathy Omanakuttan & Varun Singh, eliminated on May 5, 2019 *Harsh Khullar & Puja Kaushik, eliminated on April 28, 2019 *Karishma Sharma & Manav Singh, eliminated on April 28, 2019 *Erica Fernandes & Dhiraj Bhakshi, eliminated on April 21, 2019 *Ridhima Pandit & Farid Khan, eliminated on April 14, 2019 *Rohit Khandelwal and Shruti Verma, eliminated on April 14, 2019 *Abhishek Dahiya & Neha Singh, eliminated on April 7, 2019 *Benafsha Soonawalla & Parth Khanna, eliminated on April 7, 2019 *Karan Patel & Simran Kaur, eliminated on March 31, 2019 *Ridhi Dogra & Arjit Khanna, eliminated on March 31, 2019 *Elnaaz Norouzi and Raj Dev, eliminated on March 24, 2019 *Rakhi Sawant & Nitin Sharma, eliminated on March 24, 2019 *Neha Pendse & Karamjeet Singh, eliminated on March 17, 2019 *Debina Bonnerjee & Karan Kumar, eliminated on March 10, 2019 *Nidhhi Agerwal and Karanjot Singh, eliminated on March 10, 2019 *Zarine Khan & Vishal Rana, quit on March 10, 2019 *Parul Chauhan and Sahil Sharma, eliminated on March 3, 2019 *Juhi Parmar and Karanvir Singh, eliminated on February 24, 2019 *Megha Dhade and Sanam Johar, eliminated on February 24, 2019 *Sushant Pujari and Neha Singh, eliminated on February 17, 2019 *Farid Ullah and Alisha Dahiya, quit on February 17, 2019 *Sanaya Sharma and Rajit Dev, eliminated on February 10, 2019 *Ankita Lokhande and Nishant Dahiya, eliminated on January 20, 2019 *Shakti Arora and Suchitra Sawant, eliminated on January 20, 2019 *Geeta Phogat and Vishal Rana, eliminated on January 20, 2019 *Dipika Kakar and Pradeep Singh, eliminated on January 20, 2019 *Rithvik Dhanjani and Simran Kaur, eliminated on January 20, 2019 *Kanika Kapoor and Deepak Sharma, eliminated on January 13, 2019 *Warina Hussain & Mohammad Akhtar, quit January 12, 2019 *Jasleen Matharu and Nitin Sharma, eliminated on January 6, 2019 *Lilly Singh and Dhiraj Bakshi, eliminated on January 6, 2019 Guests Scoring Chart